verkeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Vergelijking reistijdschattingen met MTS en MoniCa
Category: Handboek Regionale Verkeersmonitoring Category: Inwinnen Category: Referentieprojecten Category: HRVM gebruiksklaar Rijkswaterstaat Adviesdienst Verkeer en Vervoer heeft de TU Delft een evaluatiestudie laten uitvoeren, om reistijden uit verschillende monitoringsystemen te vergelijken met daadwerkelijk gemeten reistijden. Het onderzoek hiernaar werd uitgevoerd op de A13 (Delft-Noord - Kleinpolderplein). De verschillende systemen waren Mobile Traffic Services, Monibas, Centraal DRIP Management Systeem en methodes uit het Regiolab-Delft. Dit artikel beschrijft de resultaten uit het evaluatierapport. Inleiding In het onderzoek van de TU Delft zijn historische (offline) en instantane (online) reistijden uit verschillende systemen vergeleken met daadwerkelijk gemeten reistijden (middels kentekenherkenningscamera's) op de A13 van Delft-Noord tot het knooppunt Kleinpolderplein. Het betreft een kwantitatieve vergelijking. De reistijdsystemen die in het onderzoek zijn getest zijn: * Mobile Traffic Services (MTS) – Floating Car Data ingewonnen met behulp van mobiele telefoons; * MoniBAS – reistijden op basis van lusgegevens uit MoniCa; * Centraal DRIP Management Systeem (CDMS) – reistijden op basis van lusgegevens uit MoniCa; * RegioLab Delft – reistijden op basis van lusgegevens uit MoniCa waarbij gebruik is gemaakt van het PLSB-algoritme (Piecewise-Linear Speed-Based, oftewel stuksgewijs lineair op snelheid gebaseerd). In het onderzoek is aandacht besteed aan drie onderdelen: # Hoe goed presteren offline (achteraf geschatte) reistijden uit MTS en het PLSB-algoritme (van het RegioLab Delft) en onder welke omstandigheden verdient welk systeem de voorkeur c.q. zijn de systemen complementair? # Hoe goed presteren online (instantane) reistijden uit MTS, PLSB, CDMS, en Monibas onder verschillende omstandigheden voor online gebruik, bijvoorbeeld bij toepassing van reistijdinformatie op DRIP's? # Wat is, globaal gezien, de prijs-kwaliteitverhouding bij elk van de systemen? Hoe goed presenteren MTS en PLSB reistijden bij offline gebruik? De eerste onderzoeksvraag gaat in op de nauwkeurigheid waarmee reistijden achteraf (dus offline) kunnen worden gerecontrueerd, met behulp van gemiddelde wegvaksnelheden uit MTS en puntgemiddelde snelheden uit Monica. De hiervoor gebruikte techniek is de zogenoemde trajectoriënmethode. Er zijn veel gebruiksdoelen van dergelijke historische (gereconstrueerde) reistijden. Ze kunnen bijvoorbeeld worden gebruikt in ex post evaluaties van (verkeerskundige of beleids)maatregelen. Of als grondstof voor het voeden en kalibreren van verkeerskundige modellen, DVM sturingsalgoritmes of zelfs voor(korte- en langetermijn) reistijdvoorspellers. Zeker als een historische database van enige omvang wordt samengesteld. Uit de evaluatiestudie blijkt dat zowel MTS als PLSB reistijden produceren die de algehele trend goed volgen. In het algemeen kwam de volgende conclusie uit de evaluatie: De PLSB-methode scoort onder alle omstandigheden en op basis van zowel 1- als 5-minuten gemiddelde reistijden beter dan MTS. Onder alle omstandigheden wordt verstaan: vrije afwikkeling, reguliere congestie en niet-reguliere congestie en ernstige congestie. PLSB-reistijden geven een kleinere structurele fout, minder (rest)variantie en ook minder extreme fouten. Het verschil tussen MTS en PLSB neemt toe (in het voordeel van PLSB) naarmate de congestie ernstiger wordt. Ter illustratie: in congestie wijkt meer dan de helft van de MTS-reistijden meer dan 10 procent af van de referentiewaarden (PLSB: 1 op 5), een kwart van de MTS-reistijden wijkt meer dan 20 procent af (PLSB: 1 op 8) en 1 op de 13 MTS-reistijden wijkt meer dan 30 procent af (PLSB: 1 op 25). Wat betekenen de gevonden resultaten in een bredere context? Er is genoeg reden om aan te nemen dat de bovenstaande evaluatieresultaten representatief zijn voor dit type snelweg. Met dit gegeven zijn de volgende algemene regels uit de resultaten te destilleren: # Gemiddeld over alle omstandigheden is de fout die door de PLSB-schatting wordt gemaakt per kilometer ongeveer 0 ± 8 seconden. MTS scoort 1 ± 13 seconden. # In congestie (gemiddelde snelheid < 80 km/u) neemt die fout per kilometer toe tot -9 ± 12 seconde (PLSB) en -12 ± 19 seconde (MTS). # In ernstige congestie ten slotte (gemiddelde snelheid < 26 km/u) bedragen de fouten gemiddeld per kilometer -29 ± 18 seconde (PLSB) en -54 ± 30 seconde (MTS). Hoe goed presenteren instantane MTS-, PLSB-, CDMS- en MoniBAS-reistijden online? De tweede onderzoeksvraag gaat in op de prestaties van de vier methoden bij het schatten van de instantane reistijden. Reistijden kunnen pas worden gemeten als ze gerealiseerd zijn. Dit wil zeggen: de reistijd van A naar B kan men pas meten (of uit snelheden reconstrueren, zoals bij de offline analyse hierboven) als een voertuig bij B is gearriveerd. Om op het tijdstip dat voertuigen A passeren toch iets over de verwachte reistijd van A naar B te zeggen, moet dus inherent worden voorspeld. Eén manier van ‘voorspellen’ is om een zogenaamde instantane reistijd te gebruiken. Dat is de reistijd die een voertuig zou ondervinden als de verkeerscondities langs de gehele route voor onbepaalde tijd constant (stationair) blijven, dat wil zeggen exact hetzelfde als op het huidige moment. Natuurlijk is dit geen realistische veronderstelling (zeker niet in congestie), maar er zijn wel voordelen. Instantane reistijden zijn direct te berekenen uit meetgegevens van bijvoorbeeld MoniCa en MTS. Ze bieden daarmee een schaalbaar en quick and dirty'' alternatief. Van de geëvalueerde systemen zijn CDMS-reistijden (die nu op de DRIP; s worden getoond), MTS- en instantane PLSB-reistijden alle gebaseerd op uitsluitend snelheden. In het algoritme van MoniBAS wordt een op snelheden gebaseerde V-schatter gecombineerd met een op intensiteiten gebaseerde N-schatter. Omdat bij lage snelheden de V-schatter onbetrouwbaar wordt, is het gewicht van de N-schatter in congestie zwaarder dan in vrije omstandigheden. In de evaluatiestudie staan de volgende conclusies: * Van alle onlinesystemen presenteert MoniBAS het beste. Vooral in congestie leidt de gecombineerde MoniBAS-methode ook daadwerkelijk tot betere resultaten. In matige congestie presteert MoniBAS on-line zelfs vergelijkbaar met de offline-reistijden uit MTS. * Het belangrijkste verschil tussen MoniBAS en de alternatieve systemen is dat de eerste nauwelijks of geen structurele fouten in de reistijden maakt.MoniBAS loopt bovendien minder achter op de gerealiseerde reistijdcurve. Alle andere systemen onderschatten de reistijd, een fout die ernstiger wordt in congestie. En ze lopen meer achter (5-15 minuten), in het bijzonder tijdens file opbouw. Er moet wel gezegd worden dat ook MoniBas een hoge absolute fout produceert(rond de 14 procent in congestie). Omdat de validiteit van de veronderstelling van stationariteit specifiek voor een bepaalde route is, kunnen de resultaten uit deze analyse niet zomaar worden gegeneraliseerd. Het verschil tussen MoniBAS en de overige instantane reistijden is echter van dien aard, dat bij een dichtbemaasd meetnet van inductielussen de gecombineerde methode in MoniBAS tot in het algemeen betere resultaten leidt. Beter dan een aanpak die uitsluitend op snelheden is gebaseerd. Wat betekenen de gevonden resultaten in een bredere context? Er is reden genoeg om aan te nemen dat de bovenstaande evaluatieresultaten representatief zijn voor dit type snelweg. Met dit gegeven zijn de volgende algemene regels uit de resultaten te destilleren: # Gemiddeld over alle omstandigheden is de fout die door MoniBAS wordt gemaakt per kilometer ongeveer 5 ± 9 seconden, ten opzichte van -3 ± 12 (PLSB), 1 ± 15 (MTS) en -2 ± 13 (CDMS). # In congestie (gemiddelde snelheid < 80 km/u) is de fout die door MoniBAS wordt gemaakt per kilometer ongeveer 4 ± 19 seconden, ten opzichte van -16 ± 20 (PLSB), -12 ± 26 (MTS) en -11 ± 23 (CDMS). # In ernstige congestie (gemiddelde snelheid < 26 km/u) ten slotte, bedragen de fouten gemiddeld per kilometer -1 ± 47 seconden, ten opzichte van -50 ± 33 (PLSB), -63 ± 39 (MTS) en -57 ± 30 (CDMS). Wat is de prijs/kwaliteit verhouding bij elk van de systemen? Een van de onderzoeksvragen was om te kijken naar de “Total cost of ownership” voor elk van de systemen die in de evaluatiestudie zijn getest. Hierbij is specifiek gekeken naar de kosten van de methoden om de reistijden te meten. Er is geen aandacht besteed aan de overige functies van de systemen en andere toepassingen dan het meten van de reistijden waarvoor de meetsystemen kunnen worden gebruikt. Gedetailleerde gegevens voor elk van de systemen waren hiervoor niet beschikbaar. Daarom is globaal gekeken naar de kosten die gemoeid zijn met het inkopen van MTS, versus de kosten van de totale verkeersmonitoringsketen die nu operationeel is bij Rijkswaterstaat. Die keten loopt van sensoren (inductielussen in de weg) via MoniCa, MoniBAS en het verkeerscentrum Nederland tot aan alle actuatoren - zoals DRIPs en outletkanalen (service providers). Aangenomen is dat twintig procent van de totale kosten kan worden toegeschreven aan verkeersinformatie en tachtig procent aan overige DVM-toepassingen, offline mobiliteitsonderzoek, validatie van verkeersmodellen, ex post en ex ante evaluatiestudies van maatregelen en beleid). Op basis hiervan kan een geschatte kostprijs per kilometer verkeersmonitoring voor verkeersinformatiedoeleinden worden gemaakt. Er blijven toepassingen bestaan waar MTS niet geschikt of kwalitatief niet goed genoeg voor is, bijvoorbeeld DVM waar intensiteiten voor nodig zijn of veiligheids gerelateerde DVM. De consequentie van dit feit is dat naast MTS altijd (voor maximaal 80 procent van de toepassingen) een ander monitoringsysteem nodig is. Op basis van een (conservatief) geschatte marktprijs voor MTS (dat is dus de kostprijs voor de wegbeheerder!) wordt de rekensom: De prijs voor deze kostenbesparing van 17 procent is een reductie in kwaliteit van 40 procent in termen van offline reistijden, en een reductie in kwaliteit van ongeveer 45 procent in online reistijden. Voor beide geldt dat ze betrekking hebben op perioden met congestie (files). Conclusies De belangrijkste conclusies uit het onderzoek zijn: # Om historische reistijden te verzamelen, blijkt de PLSB-methode gebaseerd op MoniCa-data onder alle omstandigheden nauwkeuriger dan MTS. In congestie (als er files zijn) is dat verschil in het voordeel van PLSB ongeveer vijftig procent bij de 1-minuutanalyse en zestig procent op basis van 5-minuten gemiddelde reistijden. # Online reistijden (instantane reistijden) op basis van MoniCa-snelheden en -intensiteiten, berekend met het MoniBAS systeem, blijken onder alle omstandigheden nauwkeuriger dan de instantane reistijden uit MTS, CDMS en PLSB. En ze blijken zelfs even nauwkeurig als de offline reistijden uit MTS. In congestie (als er files zijn) is dat verschil in het voordeel van Monibas ongeveer vijftig procent ten opzichte van MTS (online) bij de 1-minuut analyse en 45 procent bij de 5-minutenanalyse. # Een monitoringsysteem waarbij voor reisinformatie uitsluitend gebruik wordt gemaakt van MTS, is waarschijnlijk goedkoper dan het huidige systeem (indicatie: een zesde goedkoper). De tol voor deze winst is echter de bovengenoemde teruggang in kwaliteit. Ten slotte ligt het - op basis van deze evaluatiestudie - niet voor de hand MTS-gegevens in te kopen op snelwegtrajecten waar het MoniCa-meetnet voldoende aanwezig is. Op die trajecten waar dat nog niet het geval is, is MTS een alternatief, zij het dat daarmee dan voornamelijk verkeersinformatie doeleinden kunnen worden bediend. Voor andere (DVM-)doelen moet dan alsnog een complementair inwinsysteem worden gebruikt. In het onderzoek werd geconcludeerd dat het zinvoller is op dergelijke trajecten direct te kijken naar combinaties van inwintechnieken (inductielussen, MTS, nieuwe generatie verkeersgegevens), en daarmee tegelijkertijd naar technieken om deze verschillende gegevens te combineren (datafusie). Gegevens combineren leidt naar alle waarschijnlijkheid tot een nauwkeuriger, breder toepasbaar, robuuster en betrouwbaarder monitoringsysteem, dan wanneer wordt vastgehouden aan een enkelvoudig monitoringssysteem: zie Voorbeeld combinatie FCD met inductielussen. Bronnen Van Lint, [http://www.rws-avv.nl/pls/portal30/docs/15455.PDF Evaluatie en analyse van reisinformatie], TU Delft Faculteit Civiele Techniek in opdracht van Adviesdienst Verkeer en Vervoer, juni 2006 Openstaande vragen Geen specifieke openstaande vragen. Aanvullingen zijn welkom.